A little something different
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Kate's mom didn't die, During her model time, she's hired by Black pawn to show up at a storm book launch. Her job is to be a beautiful person for the press to see mingling around. But when she bumps into Castle and hits it off, Gina is not happy. For Gina has plans to be the next Mrs Castle and no tall model is gonna get in her way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, since high school so I might be a bit rusty.**

 **I've deleted most of my stories because the cringe was unreal.**

 **I haven't watched the show since season 7, so it's nice to revisit my favourite characters once again.**

 **3rd time lucky haha, I think I've fixed the repeating issues.**

 **Prompt from Tumblr: Kate's mom didn't die, During her model time, she's hired by Black pawn to show up at a storm book launch. Her job is to be a beautiful person for the press to see mingling around. But when she bumps into Castle and hits it off, Gina is not happy. For Gia has plans to be the next Mrs Castle and no tall model is gonna get in her way.**

"Finally," Kate mutters under her breath as the cool breeze greats her, opening the back door and stepping onto the balcony.

"Oh, come on." Kate groans as she tries to reach her feet, to take her high heels. Don't get her wrong on another day, you'll find her proudly rocking her stiletto heels or any heels for that matter...well until the stylist brought out the 18-inch stiletto's.

But the shoes weren't the only thing causing her grief this evening. There was also the fact that not only was her ability to breathe restricted but so were her organs.

another contributor could be that this was the most degrading job, she or possibly anybody has ever taken on.

She didn't sign up for this, she signed up too sit, stand or do whatever impossible position the camera wanted her to do, not to attend parties, standing around like a mannequin and listening to most airhead of conversations.

"Deep breaths, Kate, deep breaths."

Her inner thoughts remind her as she grips the door handles. "It will all be worth it, The Academy will be worth it."

Walking down the hallway and making her way down the stairs, Kate grabs a flute of champagne and makes her way into the party again.

/

"Well aren't you, A busy man tonight," Gina smirks walking over to the bar. "Every time I turn my head, you're gone." She laughs and props herself up onto the bar stool.

"Lots of new faces to meet and greet, Gina." Rick sighs and nurses his gin. "Who even, are half of these people?"

Gina sighs roll her eyes and click's her fingers for a bartender to serve her. "How many times, must we go through this, You know are Richard Castle, New York best seller, you are your own brand now, what do you do with brands? Do you sell them? How do you sell them?"

"Yes, I know." He sighs and leaves the bar.

Gina shrugs and throws back the remaining gin before going back to schmoozing with her guest. /

"Ricky." Paula calls, as she pushes through the crowd of people "Ricky."

"There you are." She places her hand on his shoulder. "Rick this is, Chantel." Paula grins introducing the tall, fair skin, brunette model who as well as Kate has had a stylist, put her in a skin-tight dress and 18cm stiletto.

"Nice to meet you." He extends his hand and nods. "You too, Mr Castle." Chantel greats him back in a flirty tone.

"I'll leave you two, to it." And before Rick can say anything or protest, she's gone.

Rick laughs awkwardly. "So how did, you enjoy the book? I'll admit it wasn't my best but they all, can't be winners, I guess."

"I didn't read it." Chantel shrugs and lets out the most forced laugh, Rick's ever heard.

"Oh okay," Rick replies back a bit shocked. "Attends a book party for a book they haven't read, that makes sense." He thinks to himself.

Why does Paula keep setting him up, let alone find these woman?

There all the same

All look the same, He can't think of a thing that set's them apart, do they all go to the same surgeon or something?

Their personalities are also artificial too.

But why do they do it? Surely there have to be better jobs or way to make money.

Why can't people just wanna read and buy his book, because they enjoyed his writing and were a fan of the murder mystery genre?

What does being something his not and being portrayed as a playboy in page six, gotta do with selling his book?

'Excuse me." He sighs and disappears into the crowd.

"God damn it!" Paula slams her clutch onto the bar. "Why is he being, impossible, I'm trying to build and sell an image here."

"I personally, don't understand, what set him up with these bimbos, has to do with selling books," Gina replies bitterly, as she rolls his eyes.

"There not bimbos." Paula as well rolls her eyes and replies bitterly, they are from very respectful exclusive...you know you're just jealous." Paula sighs and grabs her clutch.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, there are two references.**

 **One might not be as obvious if you haven't seen gossip girl.**

 **But I think the second one will be a bit more obvious to fans of Castle**

 **Let me know if you find them :)**

To Rick's liking, the party as starting to wrap up, the guest were pouring out of The Lottle New York Palace. Only to repeat what they had already spent the evening doing, huddling into their social groups, expect this time to wait for their drivers to bring around their Cadillacs.

It wasn't that he didn't like parties, in fact, he had quite an impressive resume when it came to parties. But the thing that made those parties some of the best nights of his life was that he knew the people who were in his company, He didn't feel stiff or pressure to make a good first impression.

And normally his hair wasn't jammed back with hair gel.

And his clothes weren't as tight fighting and itchy.

Rick clears his throat and adjusts his bowtie. "As if that's going to make a difference," He thinks to himself.

"Rick, honestly will you leave that thing alone." He hears Gina's voice say as she fixes it. "After all the time, I spent on it."

"Yes, I know." He winces. "I don't know what's going to choke me to death first, you're perfume or the bowtie."

"Maybe you should have become a actor, instead of a writer, Mr Drama Queen." Gina sighs as finishes up the bowtie, making sure to make it extra tight.

"Castle? Drama Queen? What other royal titles would you like me to hold, Gina!"

"You're bone, isn't with me." She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Would you rather read a book written by Richard Rodgers or Richard Castle, was the question put to the test audience and Richard Castle won."

"Why a test audience? Why couldn't we just let the book sell itself out rather than me selling myself out."

"Yes, Richard that seems like a wonderful way for The Black Pawn to lose money," Gina growls, snatching a glass of champagne.

Rick follows suit and storms off but then stops in his tracks, when Rick spots another tall brunette. "Must be one of the models?" He thinks to himself.

But at the same time, Couldn't help but notice, how even though she had been styled in a similar fashion to other models, but there was just something about her, something a little bit different.

His curious mind leads him towards the mysterious brunette.

"Didn't want to go with all your friends?" Rick asks, taking a seat next to her on the bar stool.

Kate scoffs and laughs. "No, I think they would have much preferred you're company over mine."

All though a bit taken back by her response, Rick can't help but let out a laugh and for the first time this evening, It's a real smile and laugh.

"Should I even ask, if you've read the book?"

"Should I even ask, my burning questions?" Kate shoots back.

"Only if, I can ask you a couple first?" Rick replies.

"Well." She bites her lip and shrugs. "It's the least, I can do for the man for the hour."

"What's your name?"

"It's Kate." She smiles.

"Kate," Rick repeats with a grin. "I like that."

/

"Now that's more like it." Paula grins from afar. "Now we're talking."

"Your eyesight is worse than that 'Jersey' accent, you proudly parade around," Gina growls, she examines Kate up and down.

"Bitter much." Paula scoffs. "Right now, you could give lemon, lime and bitters a run for its money."

Gina puts her glass down and marches toward's, Kate and Rick, like a woman on a warpath.

"Excuse me, Richard, we really should be going, we've got that signing at Barnes and Noble early in the morning."

Rick sighs and hangs his head. "I'll meet you in the car," Gina smirks and walks away.

"Well, duty calls," Rick said's with a sigh as he gets off the barstool. "Detective." He nods.

"It sure does Castle," Kate replies with the same grin that she just can't seem to shake off.

"It's too bad, we were interpreted, it would have been a great evening." Castle bites his lip, as he assists Kate by putting her coat on.

Kate turns around, still sporting a grin while looking him deep in the eye for a second, before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "You have no idea."

Getting the last word in. Kate Beckett walks away leaving Richard Castle in awe, while the OneRepublic's song, Stop and Stare appropriately plays.

Leaving the two confident about their paths crossing once again.

Almost like fate, intended it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas!**

 **Thank you for all the feedback and follows on this story.**

 **I'm working and hope to get a beta soon :)**

Oh..Katherine Horton Beckett..who and what are you doing." Kate mutters to herself as she sighs and puts her head on the desk.

"You are not this girl!" Kate sighs once again, lifting her head and slamming her fist.

"Leave it to fate...How stupid was I? Was he really that charming that I fell for it? I wonder how times that line has been thrown around? But...something seemed different about him, he wasn't at all how the media portrayed him.

Maybe that's what drew him to her, He was having to portray a different persona to get by.

Collecting herself and putting her pride aside, Kate knew what she had to do.

/

'I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you'

Rick happily sings from the top of his lungs, As he whisks, the waffle mixture together.

"Well if it isn't, The cat that got the cream." Martha grins, coming down the stairs, adjusting her scarf.

"Just a wonderful time of the year, Mother." He replies back with a grin and flips the pancakes.

"Good party, darling." Martha comes over and kisses his cheek.

"One of the best." He smiles softly to himself, as he daydreams about last night with Kate, It was amazing really how much of a big impact was made in such a small time frame.

"So it was positive reviews, all around?" Martha bites her lip, waiting for answers.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Richard Castle stares out the window in the kitchen of his new loft, wondering where and if his path would ever cross once again, with that extraordinary woman.

/

"Ahh...Katherine, Good timing I was just about to call you, such a smart girl." Matilda said ever so coldly, as she exhales from her cigarette.

"I'm just not. Used to being in the spotlight, and I swear if you give me another job, another chance, Matilda." Kate pauses.

"Can't you hear yourself right now, who are you these days." Her inner thoughts scream.

"I promise to break out of my normal privacy shell, at events."

"Oh, my dear girl". Matilda chuckles. "You've fallen for him, haven't you?" She shakes her head and puts out her cigarette. "You've fallen for New York's most Eligible bachelor, as well as this city's resident bad and playboy."

Matilda keeps chuckling. "I hope you can swim ?, Because you've just thrown yourself into the deep end."

Kate sighed, as a big piece of her wanted and needed to believe it wasn't true.

/

"Hello black pawn, Gina speaking?"

"Gina." Matilda sighs and rubs her temples. "We have a problem."

"I'd say we do," Gina growls, not being able to take her piercing her eyes off the latest photograph taken off Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett, deep not only in conversation but into one others eyes.

At this current moment, If looks could kill.

Kate Beckett would be in serious trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note!**

 **This chapter has been through so many rewrites in 24 hours, it's ridiculous haha, But I needed to get the ball rolling!**

 **Hope you are enjoying so far and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Might be time to bust out my Castle DVDs and get in touch with my muses again!**

 **Still looking for a beta!**

'This damn venue, I've been on hold for 45 minutes." Gina grumbles, following Paula into the elevator.

"It's Christmas time and it's New York, what else were you expecting?" Paula scoffs and presses the sixth-floor button.

"Well, I wasn't expecting trouble, Now was I?

The doors ding and open up, Gina struts out with her head held high and her latest season Louis Vuitton even higher. But comes to a sudden halt when she realises Paula isn't following behind her.

Rolling her eyes but trying to keep her head high at the same time, turning on her Jimmy coos. "Well, waiting are you waiting for?" Gina asks in a firm voice taking off her black framed sunglasses.

"An invitation?" Gina drags her out of the elevator. " Honestly. " She mutters.

"No, Just hoping not to be caught in the crossfire when this whole manipulation game, backfires right in your face and knocks you not only off your high horse but off your Jimmy coos too."

Paula bobbles her head along with a smirk, very proud of herself and her comeback.

"This has nothing to do me, I'm doing this all for Rick, we can't lose sight of people's attention, need them wanting more, keep them on their toes, make them wonder which girl will it be tonight? Will it ever be me? Most likely not but we need them to think that they too could have a piece of dreamboat Richard Castle."

"So basically, you want to jam pack his schedule in the hopes that he won't have a minute to spare to think about Kate."

"Just stick to what I told you to say." Gina rolls her eyes and knocks on the door once more.

Soon Rick opens the door. "Good morning, ladies." He smiles.

"It certainly is." Gina thinks to herself, looking him up and down, from his messy bedhead to his scruffy unshaven face. " This is a sight, I could get used to, I wonder he would be willing to keep the scruff, it added another layer to his already handsome look, A ruggedly handsome effect.

"Come in, I've just made a fresh pot of coffee and I also got some french pantries from the café, Gina showed me last week." He moves to the side and lets Gina and Paula. "I wasn't expecting you two this early."

"So today we are RSVP to some events you have been invited too, Unfortunately, we can't make it to all them so we are going to narrow them down to the ones that most suit you and will get you the most media attention." Paula starts the meeting, walking toward's the dining table putting down and opening her laptop.

Rick sighs and hangs his head. "Paula, Just please tell me some of these events aren't the same old cocktail party, I will even dress up in a chicken suit and spin adverts for Mcdonalds. If it means one less stuffy high society party." Rick laughs as he gets out three coffee mugs.

"We need to keep Thursday open, My mother is premiering her new show and new theatre company. So I'm thinking it's a win for everyone, I get to attend/support my mother while getting myself and her media attention."

Gina grins and nods. "It's the perfect twist, The media and lustful hopefuls will go nuts over this! Richard Castle, who is he? is there more to him than being New Yorks Most Eligible Bachelor? Is he really the playboy the gossip outlets make him out to be? Or is he just hopeless romantic, who's golden heart does more harm than good."

With a confused look on her face and a billion thoughts trying to puzzle the scene unfolding in front of her, Rick and Gina agreeing?

Was this a Christmas miracle, Paula was witnessing or the end of the world as we know it. "We're doomed." Paula shakes her head and sighs, doing the sign of the cross.

But Paula isn't the only one who is questioning the current scene unfolding. "And, What's the catch?" Rick questions in a hesitant manner, knowing their record this is when all hell was about to break loose.

"No catch." Gina shrugs and shakes her head taking another sip of her french press coffee and croissant. "What on earth is in that french press coffee and croissant? And where can we get it in bulk?" Paula's inner thoughts question.

"Look, Rick, I think we are both very similar in a business sense, we both are very passionate about writing and getting your writing out there, we also want the same outcome, So why are we fighting it? Why are we fighting fire with fire when we can enlight together and become unstoppable.

Rick laughs in disbelief and tries to catch his barrings he was seeing a new and softer side to Gina and he liked it, he liked this Gina more than the stone cold money hungry robot. It was nice, hell it was refreshing to be on the same page, the tension between them, the non-stop fighting, the way she could make his blood boil within the second, This consist and urge need to mould and shape him into something he wasn't and didn't want to be.

All these things were starting to take its toll, It would make him question is his passion for writing enough? Is it all worth it? What would he do/become if he lost his spark and passion for writing?

He was going to strike while the iron was hot, make the best of this Gina before the stone cold money hungry robot came back and things went back to the way they used to be, the way that made Rick question himself and his writing abilities.

He clears his throat and hopes he isn't about to ruin his chance. "You wouldn't happen to be.." He pauses nervously. "Rick." Gina grins like a Cheshire cat, Taking over, Finally, the moment is here! and she was going to take in every single second.

"Are you doing anything, Thursday? I was thinking to celebrate and get this new union set on the right track. "We could go to dinner and then attend the grand opening and new show at my mother's theatre?"

"Pick me up at 7?" She grins once again.

oh, life was sweet!

 **Don't panic yet!**

 **Stay with me, folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Katie," Johanna calls in a sing-song voice as she turns the corner, with an armful of clothes. When she found out 24 years ago that she and Jim were going to have a little girl, She couldn't wait to do all the girly mother and daughter things she had only dreamed of doing with her own mother.

And when Katie was born it was a dream come true, everything she had wished it to be and more...Until she lost her to puberty/middle school and she made new friends and due to her new groups influence she started being more rebellious, skipping school, smoking in the bathrooms, taking back, detention slip after detention slip, Leather jackets, funnel's and doc martens became a must.

She now understood why they called it headbanger music because it made you wanna bang your head against a wall.

Dresses turned into ripped jeans.

Pink turned into red and the occasional black.

Smiles turned to eye rolls.

Laughter turned to groans, moans and muttering on the breath.

All though Kate had dialled down her look as she entered her 20's, She and Jim couldn't wrap their heads around that a girl who spent more time in detention than in class. Desperately wanted to become a member of the NYPD, A detective, an authority figure.

"Hell hath no fury, Like Kate Beckett on the warpath." She couldn't help think to herself

"Oh, sweetie." Johanna groans, dropping her head. "Don't you think you are overdoing it a bit with the band tee's, do you even listen to half of these bands?"

"When was the last time you saw me wear a band tee, Mom?" Kate sighs, looking through the racks. "And it's not a band, It's for a science fiction show, called Nebula 9."

"Is that the show that was named the lowest rated/biggest flop of the year and is the reason half of my season 4 recordings of temptation lane are missing?" Johanna questions in a voice only reserved for the courtroom crossing her arms.

"I'm going to the change rooms." Kate sighs and takes a top off the rack.

/

"Everything looks great, Mother." Rick smiles as she steps onto the stage, taking it all in.

She never fails to surprise him, To come to think of it actually he can't list or count on one hand how many times, his mother had ever failed him.

He's so grateful for this wonderful woman that raised him and shaped him into the man he is today,

It wouldn't have been easy,

Being a teen mom, Let alone being a mother in general.

Doing it on her own and having to make it and do it on her own, when even her own parents kicked her out.

Having to give up her dreams and put her life on pause.

And his most sure that a having a kid whose head was in an imaginary world half the time and had an energy that just couldn't be tamed and a curious nature that landed him in trouble have the time.

Tonight he wasn't,

A New York, best seller

Most Eligible Bachelor

Cosmopolitan Magazine's runner-up for the most handsome man of the year, would have come first if it wouldn't have been for that damn George Clooney.

Page six playboy

No, Tonight he was just Richard Rodgers proud son of Martha Rodgers.

"Thank you, darling." Martha smiles and rubs his arm as the stage lights come on. "Finally." Is all she can think in her inner thoughts.

Martha takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, hoping when she opens her eyes it's not just a dream.

Rick looks over at his mother and knows what she was feeling because he felt the same almost a year ago when he was thinking of giving up and throwing in the towel on his writing career when he received a call from the Black Pawn.

"This has been one of the best moments of life, I think it may even top when I had to bail you out for stealing an NYPD horse naked." Martha chuckles as she goes backstage.

Rick sighs and shakes his head, following behind her. "I assume because you came alone, You have no plus one.' Martha as well sighs, double checking the props backstage. "Darling, It's time to face facts, We can't lie to ourselves anymore..I'm not getting any younger and I would attend only sons wedding and see the birth of at least one grandchild before my time is up, Time is fleeting after all." She dramatically finishes her sentence.

"Mother, You remember Gina?" Rick bravely questions.

"Do you my dear son?" Martha questions as she lets out a tittering laugh. "Darling, I'm not that desperate and time is not fleeting that fast."

"It caught me by surprise too, But then something changed the other day at the loft, I saw a softer side of Gina and it got me thinking maybe the savvy tough businesswoman with a mans job in a mans world that doesn't back down, Which I don't blame her for putting up, Is all an act."

"Well, I suppose my dear boy if anybody is a great judge of character it's you, I suppose I could give the girl a chance."

Martha knew now what had to be done, She had to find that girl from that launch party the other night.

The one who made her son sing love songs from the top of his lungs around the loft.

The one who is possibly the muse behind Derick Storms new partner.

His soulmate

His always.

And she had to find her quickly!

/

There's a knock at the door, while Gina is putting on her necklace. The knock sends her heart racing, butterflies appear in her stomach, her breath becomes shaken and pins and needles feeling in her fingers and toes.

"Get a grip." She grows at herself in the mirror. "You are Gina Conwell, You don't get nervous or giddy over a man." She growls at herself once more.

Though no man she's dated before has made her feel the way Richard Castle does. It was an odd and unexplainable feeling but at the same time, it was exciting.

She knew for sure is that her feelings were real and true for this man.

Another thing she knew for sure is that her future was set.. Written in the stars and helped along with Fate, As Rick would word it...Oh! dear god, the way that man was with words.

She had plans to be Mrs Castle and no tall model is gonna get in her way.

Especially one who thinks she is being original by living up to the 'I'm not like the other girls, I'm edgy and mysterious stereotype'

Now that she had fully gathered herself and given herself her version of a pep talk, She was ready to begin hopefully the first of many dates with Richard Castle.

She could just picture it now, Thursday's becoming date night for many years and Thursday's to come, She knew by now how much Richard loved his traditions and how attached he got to them and just like his Christmas traditions he would go all out for their date night traditions,

Gina opens the door and sees him on the other side of the door, Handsome as always, what else was new really, with a bouquet of red and pink flowers.

Normally Gina wasn't too fussed on flowers what was the point, All they do is stink up your apartment with their strong perfume and die a week later.

"Thank you, There beautiful." Gina smiles and takes the flowers.

"They're almost as beautiful as the woman receiving them." Rick smiles back.

Gina tries to hold back another new and unfamiliar sensation, blushing. As she turns around and goes into her kitchen to put the bouquet in a vase with water.

For once maybe she will try to keep them alive rather than letting them die off.

/

He's something, ain't he?" A sudden voice from behind her makes her jump. "Wait..what?" Kate asks stumbling over her words, as a woman around her age, with dark brown eyes and long black hair slides into her booth at Remy's holding her bodycon dress as she sits down.

"Do, I know you?" Kate questions, knitting her brows together examing her up and down. "No, but what I do know is that frowning to often will lead to frown lines that will mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Kate slowly brings her hand up to her forehead. "I don't have frown lines." She whispers quietly.

"Not yet, girl," Lanie adds in getting the last word. "But you didn't answer my question?"

Kate looks back at the magazine, She can't help but let out a smile, she is only human after all. As her mind flashes back to that night that has been playing over and over in head. "

"It's a shame and pity that there's a line." Lanie scoffs, looking at her new friends face.

"He's not like that." Kate bites her lip and shakes her head, still focused on the photo. "Oh honey, There always like that, have you not see page six always a girl on each arm?"

"I think what you are seeing is the image, they have set up in order for you to see that and have that viewpoint of him." Kate shrugs and tries not to let her jealousy get to her, she's not the jealous type..well she doesn't think she is.

It was pointless anyway, He wasn't her boyfriend and they weren't dating or anything, It was most likely a one-off conversation at a party, He was just being a good host most likely and was instructed by his agency to talk to all his guest.

"I think somebody is in denial." Lanie laughs. "But it sounds like you are speaking from personal experience?"

"Nothing happened." Kate sighs. "I'm sure, my name and me are a past thought."

"Well goddam!, Did you think to leave a slipper behind or a somewhat of a clue, Cinderella?" Lanie sighs and slams her hands on the table. "He is a mystery writer, after all, He would have loved/found those clues real easy...just saying!"

Well...Why I'm telling you this, I don't know you."

"Lanie Parish, consider me your new fairy godmother." Lanie sighs as she rushes through her introduction. "Now, come on, details, somewhere in this big ass city is your man, and I'm gonna help you two lovebirds reunite," Lanie smirks pouring a glass of water from the water jug. "Don't worry, you can thank me later, Like in your wedding speech or when you decide to name your first child Lanie."

Kate scoffs and shakes her head. "He's not my man."

"Well, not if you don't get off your butt and get a move along." Lanie shakes her head and laughs. "Now come on, get your Black Friday Sales, game face on, we're in for one hell of a battle, girl."

 **I know, I know.**

 **And I'm sorry, castlefan6 just put us through the ringer with his latest story and know I'm doing it, haha.**

 **But stick with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Apologies for being away for so long, a busy couple of months with my jobs)

(This story is AU, so there's a lot of plot changes, but not so AU the characters are out of place and character!)

/

Rick was trying to be the perfect gentlemen, that his mother had always raised him to be and that he always morally saw himself to be.

He smiled and interacted with Gina and he honestly swears he tried to give her the best night and pull out all the stops.

But there was just something about Kate, something that stuck with him.

Once the date was over he walked her to her door and as Gina unlocked her door, she cleared her throat and said in a rather serious voice. "Rick, can we talk about something?"

"Sure." He smiles and nods following in behind her. "Nice place."

"Thank you, Rick, I was quite happy with the results as well, I could give you her contact details?"

"Nice hinting." Rick laughs taking a seat on the lounge. "Well Rick you know, subtlety and I don't match up." Gina smiles and makes her way to the cabinet to get two wine glasses and then get a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"So what's wrong with my place?" He laughs settling into the lounge as Gina approaches him with a glass of wine. "Well." She pauses to hand him a glass and take a sip herself and then takes a seat opposite from Rick. "It needs less Frankie and grace and more The bachelor mansion but loft style."

"Now now, Gina lay it on me, I know you didn't invite me in just to talk china patterns and talk wine."

"Oh, you've got me there Rick." She replies sarcastically and laughs. "Shame I was busting to bring out the nail polishes, face mask and the reality tv shows."

"Did someone say, girls night!" He places his hand on her arm and squeals like a girl.

Gina shakes her head and laughs. "Well, Paula has her work cut out for her, turning a goofball into New Yorks most wanted bachelor."

She traces the top of the wine class and sighs. "Speaking of work.'

"Oh boy here it comes, the serious talk." Rick laughs softly. "Why do I always feel like I'm in the principal office...and I'm gonna shut up now." Rick gulps as Gina gives him "the look"

"Boy if looks could kill right now." He nervously laughs.

"Relax Rick." She chuckles and touches his arm making him jump. "I just wanted to talk about tonight, I enjoyed it very much, thank you for making it a very special and unforgettable night, you were a great company and a perfect gentleman and have raised the bar for every man in America now." She laughs.

"Well thank you, Gina, but I know there's a but in there somewhere there always is."

"I think it's for the best if we keep this strictly as me being your editor and nothing else." Gina bites her lip, Meanwhile Rick nods and smiles. "I understand."

"You're a great guy Rick,but.."

"I know, I know, I understand." Rick smiles and takes another sip of wine, before putting the glass on the coffee table and standing up, he walks over to Gina's chair and kisses her cheek. "See you on Monday." He pulls away and smiles as Gina blushes.

But then she stops blushing and looks down trying to compose herself, she's never been of those girls. "I swear to god, Rodgers if you don't have those three chapters to be by Monday, your.."

"Yes, I know my balls are crushed into dust." He laughs as he approaches the door. "And she's back." He grips the doorknob and opens it and looks at her.

"Never been so happy to be back." She grins as he leaves.

/

"Ah, my dear son, the apple of my eye, how are you this evening?" Martha pulls out her best acting and fakest smile, trying her best to show interest in her son's date.

"Well, I wouldn't go picking out venues just yet mother." Rick sighs and approaches her, he takes a seat on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"So my dear boy, how was it? You made it out alive I see."

"Mother, Gina isn't really all that bad, she's just a professional business person doing business and doing it well." Rick sighs. "She' can be hard, harsh and cold at times but works to keep me in line I will admit."

"Richard I'm not getting any younger, get to the date please."

"The date went well and I really enjoyed myself, Gina was good company but decided mutually that it would be better to not take it beyond playful office banter, We've got a good thing going, and we don't wanna mess it up'

"And as for?" Martha baits.

"Mother, please it's been a long night and I'm tried please just spit it out." Rick sighs and unties his tie.

"The girl you met at the party?"

"What about her?" Rick sighs.

"Oh, my dear boy, who are you trying to fool?"

"Well, mother." He sighs and walks to the other side of the kitchen bench and kisses her cheek. "As much as I'm enjoying this guessing game I'm rather tired."

"There is no guessing, there are no games because you know exactly who I'm talking about." With the last word in and her head held high, Martha retreats to her bedroom.

/

 **Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you guys haha**

 **With my stories, you can always expect a caskett shipping and a tribute to the writers and creators of the show and the beloved characters and couples!**

 **I like to see my fanfiction as a love letter of a sort to these show it's loyal fans, especially the ones looking to keep the show alive through fanfiction.**


End file.
